The 10 year war
by crazycandygurl1234
Summary: Hey guys Crazycandygurl1234 here with my 1st fic which is a crossover of my two favorite y be some OC's but they are not the focus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jessica Messica was a shy 15 year old girl. She had tons of friends. She was the school's soccer star. All the boys wanted to date her. However she had a deep dark secret. She played Pokemon and watched Spongebob Squarepants. Her two best friends Heather and Allison were over one day. They discovered her 3DS

"Oh my god you can't like video games creep." Heather shouted

"Oh my god it gets worse look at this Spongebob DVD." Allison screamed in horror

Jessica was mad. She was sad. She was also glad she could no longer have to hold on to this secret. She then felt lightheaded and passed out. Heather and Allison passed out too. As Jessica saw the colors fade she saw a portal. She decided to hop in.

"An intruder" she heard a loud voice yell

Little did she know she was no intruder just that she was the only hope for the year long Spongebob vs. Pokemon dispute in this alternate reality.

Chapter 1 part two

" are you going to get up." The voice said.

Jessica looked to see a tall clownfish just in the style of Spongebob staring at her. She felt frightened. But she decided to talk.

"Yes I am up what in the worldy world is going on in this dark void." Jessica said Disgusted.

"My name is Jenkins you see I am one of few residents in this void this is the one area fish from Spongebob and some pokemon live peacefully. The war has dragged on for many years. Many years ago there was a prophecy that read "When 10 years have struck the savior will come not physically strong but mentally and you are the prophecy go save the world".

Jessica smiled nodded and went into a portal labeled "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica entered the portal labeled "SpongeBob" and felt a portally sensation. She then was transported to Bikini Bottom land of Spongebob. Immediately she saw tons of Pokemon attacking the city. A Pidey used gust. A Pichu used thundershock. A Beautifly used silver wind. Then an arrow came out of nowhere shooting the beautifly down. Then she saw a claw rip off the creature's wings and blood splattered on the figure who was Mr. Krabs. She turned to him.

"Wow that was gnarly." Jessica yelled

"It had me money." Mr. Krabs yelled

"Wow these pokemon are savage." Jessica said

"Let me show you the resistance against these foul creatures." Mr. Krabs yelled

He led her to the Krusty Krab where she saw so many ,Patrick,Sandy,Plankton,Gary,Squidward, ,Mermaid Man,Barnacle Boy,Pearl,Larry and Karen. She also saw all the background fish. Jessica had a fangasm and screamed.

"Is she alright." Spongebob asked

"She is a few barbecues short of Texas." Sandy said

"Sorry I am just your biggest fan everyone." Jessica screamed

"aww how sweet." Patrick said cutely

"So whatever is happening" Jessica said confused

Karen put a video on her monitor. It showed pokemon of all shapes and sizes migrating into bikini bottom. However then it showed a clip of citizens trying to kick them out. Then it showed mass destruction as Pokemon like Dialga, Palkia, Arceus and Mewtwo unleashed attacks onto the city destroying and leveling the town.

"You see these filthy beasts wanted on our land so we kicked them out' Squidward said sassily

"Now waves of them come every day and we can't defend ourselves from the destruction" Mrs. Puff said

"So I made a robot army and fish also joined in as we try to takeover their land as well" Plankton said

"I am the prophecy I will fix this" Jessica said with confidence

"You do realize the prophecy is 3 friends right" Spongebob said

"How convenient my friends Allison and Heather are most likely here too" Jessica said snidely

" is this chick one of them" Barnacle boy said pointing to Allison

"Omg Yes" Jessica said

"She's asleep" Plankton said

"Girl wake up." Jessica said

"Oh hey girl." Allison said

"We are going to the pokemon world to see the root of the problem" Jessica said

"K let's go" Allison said

And with that the two girls headed out.


End file.
